Re-Love It Up!
by musicfashionlover
Summary: what if Match It Up ended a little differently? And by differently I mean… well just read and find out R&R!


Hey guys it's me and for most of you guys who don't know me, I'm Ashlyn here with my first Shake It Up story so sorry if I don't get the characters quite right and be nice! Nobody likes flamers

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up! Or any of the characters

ENJOY!:D

* * *

"Cece look it's Stevie Fish-burg."

"You're right what is he doing here?"

"Who is Stevie Fish-burg? What a geek." Savanna asks

She looks over at 'Stevie' who drops the hot dog picks it up puts in his pocket and gets a new one from his jacket.

"Who is Stevie Fish-burg? Only the youngest internet billionaire in the world."

"Internet billionaire? Oooo he is suddenly really cute! Excuse me ladies."

"But what about Deuce?" Cece asks suddenly a really good liar.

"Let me know if he grabs a billion dollars out of that ball."

"60 seconds on the clock. GO!" The money flies up and Deuce starts to grab some

"Hi. I'm Savanna."

"I'm Stevie I'm not used to talking to girls."

"That's not true you must have billions... of girls. So what are you doing here today?"

"Oh well my jet had to stop to get refueled so I thought I'd buy some socks in the sneaker store."

He briefly brush his teeth. "Sorry I had taffy early."

"Oh look your glasses are smudged let me get that for you." She starts to clean them.

"Oh my."

"Wow. She is so good."

"No wonder why Deuce likes her better than me. I like her better than me!"

"Uh your cologne is hot."

"It's actually anti-static spray from my computer screen."

"I'll tell you what it isn't anti-Savanna spray."

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S MY GIRL!"

"AH Deuce no no no! AH whoa whoa"

"Stop stop stop!"

"Ty what's your problem? She's my girlfriend."

"Who's Ty? This is Stevie Fish-burg internet billionaire!"

"Actually that's my brother Ty."

"Your brother Ty the internet billionaire?"

"Actually I'm a 25 dollaraire, 22 if they don't validate parking."

"You people are all crazy."

"Savanna wait!"

"No no no!" Cece, Rocky and Ty hold the ball in place.

"She. isn't. worth it. I mean she only got back together with you for the money."

"Yea she's a gold finger."

"Digger."

"No I don't dig her she's a user."

"So she was only with me because she thought i was gonna win money? Man that would be painful even if the air wasn't running out in here."

"You know what she wasn't the right girl for you but we'll find you a knew one."

"Do me a favor stay out of my love life."

"Sorry can't do that."

"Hey Dina!"

"Catch."

"How you doin'?"

"How you doin'?"

"You remind me of a hamster I once had."

"What happened to him?"

"He rolled out on to the yard, met a mouse and they are currently rasin' a beautiful family."

"Awwww."

"Let's get you outta there and go get some pizza."

"Um I gotta warn you I don't have any money."

"That's alright my dad owns this mall."

"Do you by any chance have a brother?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"HA HA HA" "YEA"

"Hey Cece you alright?" Rocky questioned.

"Yea I guess."

"You guess?" Ty challenged.

"Guys I think I like Deuce."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Cece I don't think you thinking clearly it's Deuce."

"I know it's Deuce Rocky I'm not an idiot."

"That's debatable." Ty added.

"What am I gonna do?"

"You could tell him."

"Or I could not tell him."

"It's your choice we should get going."

"Yea."

* * *

Later that night Cece we sitting on the couch at her apartment, staring blankly at the TV when someone knocked on the door.

"MOM! oh wait she's not home FLYNN!" The knock comes again.

"Oh forget it." She opens the door.

"Hey Deuce. DEUCE!"

"Um yea?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yea" He comes in and sits on the couch

"What do you want to talk about?" she says closing the door and sits next to him.

"Um earlier when we were talking."

"Ok?"

"I sorta kinda really li-li like you."

"Really? I like you to."

"So you wanna be my girl?"

"What about Dina?"

"I don't like her."

"Yea but she likes you."

"Let's not worry about that right now."

"Ok yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I'll be your girl."

He gets the biggest smile on his face and pulls her into a big hug. They hug for a few more minutes before pulling apart.

"Well I should get home."

"Awwww I'll see you tomorrow boyfriend."

"You to girlfriend." He opens the door and walks out.

"Bye."

"Bye!" She closes the door then leans against it and sighs.

"I should call Rocky!" She races to her room, gets her phone and calls Rocky.

"Rocky! Rocky! You'll never guess what happened!"

* * *

Well it is 9:39 PM on Tuesday 18 of February 2014 and I am done with this chapter I hope you guys enjoyed.

Review. Please the more reviews the sooner I update!

BYE!:D


End file.
